Certain types of batteries perform better when pressure is maintained between the batteries' anodes, cathodes, and electrolytes. Conventionally, to accomplish this, a jig can be used. A jig may include multiple rigid plates that are compressed toward each other using fasteners that extend between the rigid plates. The battery may be situated between the rigid plates to receive the compressive force of the jig's plates. Such an arrangement contributes weight and volume to a battery assembly. Further, such pressure may not be uniform due to variances in the thickness of the batteries or flexing of the jig's plates.